1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multipurpose upper body exercising devices which are also used as leg exercising devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multipurpose pedal-type exercise device which may be used, when in a seated position, to exercise either the upper body or the legs or, when in a standing position, to exercise the upper body.
2. State of the Art
The prior art contains examples of exercise devices which incorporate pedal-type exercise devices which may be used to exercise the upper body or the legs while either in seated, standing or reclining positions.
For instance U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,034 illustrates a frame forming a seat having a pedal spindle connected an adjustable length tube supporting a pedal system which includes a set of two pedals with straps to hold the user's feet thereon and an adjustable means for a brake of the drum and ribbon type.
Disclosed and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,649 is a conventional upholstered armchair having a concealed, extensible exercising apparatus on a movable platform. The platform supports a bicycle pedal device with pedals and a suitable means for providing resistance to rotation of the pedals.
Illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,312 is an adjustable multi-purpose exercise device having a handle bar, saddle and a pedal mechanism with an inertial mass. In addition to the saddle the device includes an adjustable frame and seat which allows the user to rotate the pedal mechanism either from the saddle with the user's legs, from a seat in a horizontal position with the user's legs, or in a horizontal position for a user to lie on their belly while operating the pedal mechanism.
Alternatively, illustrated in French Patent 1,468,272 is a pedal-type exercise device having an adjustable seat assembly and an adjustable pedal mechanism having, in turn, a resistance mechanism. The pedal-type exercise device may be used to exercise the upper body or the legs when the user is in different positions.
In published German Patent OFFENLEGUNGSSCHRIFT 2,712,875 a pedal-type exercise device is illustrated having a pedal device which may be used with a chair or alone by a user. The pedal-type exercise device may have a spring-type resistance connected to the pedals.
Illustrated in the Executive Home Gymnasium materials is an exercise device having a pedal-type exercise device which may be used either in a leg shaping manner or in a bust shaping manner by the user.